houkai3rdfandomcom-20200213-history
Fu Hua
Battlesuits fuka_c1.png|Valkyrja Accipiter|link=Valkyrja Accipiter fuka_c2.png|Shadow Knight - Moonblade|link=Shadow Knight - Moonblade fuka_c3.png|Chi Ling (Phoenix)|link=Chi Ling fuka_c4.png|Seneschal|link=Seneschal Stigmata BH2 Fuka Stig.png|Feather of Millennium Skill Tattoo Fuka.png|Phoenix Feather Character Introduction About 55000 Years ago Fu Hua used to be a member of the "Fire Moth" organization about 52,000 years ago in the last civilization. She is one of the few people who managed to survive the last Herrscher's Reset. Born in the previous generation of Bohai City, the hometown was destroyed by the Honkai, Fu Hua was the only one who escaped. Fu Hua accepted Himeko's invitation, learned how to fight, became a warrior to fight against the Honkai, and joined Himeko's fifth squad with the codename MSA-209 HUA. However, Himeko had become a Herrscher shortly after. In that disaster, only Fu Hua survived, and has since been ignored by others as a witch's companion. A year after Himeko becomes a Herrscher, Fire Moth tested the 10th God Key in Australia. The project was led by Dr. MEI and the aim was to test a drug that might be able to achieve mass production of fusion warriors. Without telling the objects about the experiment, all participating fighters (normal people without the ability to fight using Honkai energy), including Fu Hua, were injected with a special drug containing Factor Meta-Morph, and were equipped with the mass produced 10th Divine Keys (inactivated). But what appeared in front of them was the emperor-level Honkai beast, Ganesha, and the inactivated 10th Divine Keys were useless against it. This led to the death of most of the soldiers. Fu Hua, who had been severely weakened, could no longer escape the battle, nor could she do anything to protect herself, as her 10th Divine Key had been broken. Although the Honkai energy emitted by Ganesha alone was more than enough to destroy her, Fu Hua refused to die, due to the fact that she had no idea why Himeko had become a Herrscher. Fu Hua’s will activated the Factor Meta-Morph, leading to the successful fusion of the DNA conjugated with the compound in the drug with her own, becoming another fusion warrior after Kevin. Fu Hua's eyes turned red, and her hair turned white. She attained a pair of wings (the Original Wings), which were quite similar to Benares', on her back. Her broken Divine Key was activated after detection of Factor Meta-Morph and reconstructed to be the Grips of Tai Xuan. She flied in the sky and looked down at Ganesha like a goddess. Then, she smashed it with her new great power. Since then, Fu Hua's body stopped ageing, and would always stay at the age of 17. Dr. MEI, one of the greatest scientists at that time, left a batch of girls with special stigmata on the eve of the destruction of mankind and called it “the seeds of revenge against Honkai”. Fu Hua was one of them. Dr. MEI knew that their civilization would be destroyed by the last Herrscher and humanity's failure would be inevitable. Therefore, she chose a group of young girls, implanted stigmata and sent them into the cryogenic pods. After over 50000 years, these girls would wake up in the next new civilization to guide and protect the new generation of humans. These girls are called "Pioneers" with Fu Hua being one of them alongside Fuxi and Nuwa. 5000 Years ago For the next generation of civilization, Fu Hua arranged the pioneers Fuxi and the Nüwa. Fu Hua, during this time, had adopted the name, "Jingwei", and was responsible for guarding the both of them. Nüwa created a myth for the next civilization, and by the way also modified the image of Jingwei. Fuxi prepared the Soulium weapons for the next civilization and sealed it, and Jingwei(aka Fu Hua), who was young and immortal, is responsible for guarding this land before the growth of human civilization. In the era of Shennong-Xuanyuan, Jingwei and her allies attacked the trial-level Houkai beasts. In the end, Xuanyuan sealed Chiyou at the expense of her own life. 500 Years Ago In 1475 when Schicksal made war with Shenzhou, the Divine Land, Fu Hua demonstrated her great strength and singled out the entire army, and then defeated Kallen, who was Schicksal's most powerful Valkyrie at that time. In 1476, Kallen took a Houkai box and went to Taixu- also called Shenzhou- Mountain to seek help from Jingwei. However, the temple at Taixu Mountain has been destroyed, and Jingwei was nowhere to be found. In an unknown time, she began to use the name Fu Hua, she lost her immortality and suffered a great loss of strength. She also lost a portion of her memories. In order to protect China, she had to trade with Otto and become a Schicksal Valkyrja and be completely loyal. Reanna, a female Valkyrie who has survived for more than 100 years, knows that she was the Shenzhou immortal. 50 Years ago In November 1955, when Welt Joyce and his entourage went to the England seaside town, Fu Hua appeared in the resort where Welt stayed. By the seaside, Fu Hua and Welt explored the philosophy of life is to pick up the second half of the book, and then gave Welt a collection of poems. After that, she handed over the Soul Steel Coagulant to Welt. The move finally succeeded in pitting Otto and made the Anti-Entropy become true. Abilities Fu Hua is currently listed as an A-Rank Valkyrie after having lost most of her powers and her immortality. However, she is shown to be on par with some S-Rank Valkyries, one of whom is Rita Rossweisse. After battling against Rita in order to get to Theresa and the others during the rise of the new Herrscher of the Void, while Rita was not defeated, Fu Hua walked away relatively unharmed after Durandal's intervention. Unlike most valkyries, Fu Hua does not have a naturally high resistance against Honkai Energy, however, she is shown to be highly adept at manipulating "Qi" or, "Ki" energy, which has shown to be actually more powerful than Honkai energy. "Feather" Passive skills *Gives incredibly fast moving speed, with it she can evade most hits. Active skills *"Feather" Teleportation (Used in emergency situations) *"Feather" Punch *Mind-reading Shadow Knight - Moonblade Armor The Shadow Knight - Moonblade armor is the 4th generation hyper-powered armor developed by Otto, and was first transferred to Fu Hua during the Fu Hua vs Kiana scene in the Moonblade comic. As a 4th Generation Houkai Killer, this armor has these abilities: *Moonblade *Destiny Enhancements *Asura's True Diamond Barrier *Wall of Denial This armor is much more powerful as it was specially designed for Fu Hua. Compared to the Knight Moonbeam armor, this armor has much better durability, speed, and damage but it doesn't have auto-aim missiles and can't infuse Houkai power. Other abilities from unknown power sources * Has an extremely powerful healing ability. * Thunderclap * Thousand Punches Technique Trivia *She used to be immortal before she lost most of her powers and became a normal human. *She also lost a good portion of her past memories. To be specific, without the aid of technology, Fu Hua cannot remember anything that happened before the later half of the 1500s. *Although she is classified as an A-Rank Valkyrja, she is shown to be on par with S-Rank Valkyrjas. *She has the fastest movement speed among all playable characters which makes her the ideal Valkyrja to use to pick up items in the open world. *Fu Hua who is not wearing thigh socks in "Moon Shadow" comic is equal to 10 Welt. *In the recent Phoenix (Fu Hua) Sidestory, the Jingwei image was made-up by Nuwa when she was writing legends to pass down to the next generation. She believed people from newer generations would be more interested in the legends if she spiced things up a little. According to Fuhua, Nuwa had always complained about how there were no anime/manga during that era. Category:Character Category:Playable character Category:Schicksal